


Mosquitos

by GabrielLives



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drunk Sam, Gabriel in the Bunker, I thought this would be crack, Kissing, M/M, Make Out Session, bit of smut, but it got kind of serious, make out, messy sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 17:48:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12709887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielLives/pseuds/GabrielLives
Summary: Gabriel finds Sam a little plastered in the Men of Letters bunker.





	Mosquitos

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! Welcome to another drunk!Sam fic by me. I hope you like it!

_Gabriel...please...need your...help!_

In a cyclone of wind and flapping wings Gabriel appeared suddenly in the bunkers kitchen, ready for a fight.

"Sammy! What's wrong!"

"I... I need you to refill this." He calmly held out his hand to Gabriel, an empty bottle of rum clutched in his fingers.

"What?!"

"Fill it. 'T's empty." Sams words were drunkenly slurring together, and a quick peek around the Bunker told Gabriel that there wasn't any physical danger running loose.

“What the actual hell, Sam?” The adrenaline was coming down in his system, and Gabriel slumped into the chair across the table from Sam. "Is that why you called me here? To refill your bottle like a baby?"

"'M not a baby." Sam mumbled, still holding empty bottle towards Gabriel.

"Sure you aren't." Gabriel snapped his fingers and the bottle was sent to the garbage. "No more for you, yeah? I'm cutting you off from... whatever you were drinking." Gabriel eyed the table between them, and it was a mess.

Twisted, used up lime slices were strewn about, most of them landed in a tipped over bowl of sugar. Bottles of club soda were in various states of empty. Gabriel counted three, no, four steak knives. And it looked like Sam was slicing up herbs directly on the surface of the table.

"What happened here?" Gabriel asked. "What are you drinking?"

"Mosquitos."

"I'm sorry, what?" Gabriel's laughter was barely contained behind his hand.

His muffled giggling made Sam's face contort into a semblance of a scowl, but in his current state, Gabriel thought it was just coming off as cute.

"It's a mo..." Sams brows furrowed in concentration, "mosquito." Letting out a frustrated growl, Sam leaned in, both hands slapped onto the table. Enjoying this a little too much, Gabriel mimicked his actions, not even trying to hide his smirk. "Mo... Hi... To. Yes. Got it."

Gabriel's joyous laughter escaped him this time, and Sam smiled triumphantly as he leaned back into his chair.

"Good for you, Sammich." Gabriel said as he wiped the moisture from the corner of his eye. "I knew you'd get there."

Sam lifted his empty glass in a victory toast and brought it to his lips, expecting a drink. 

"So, what deep seeded psychological trauma are we drinking to forget today?" Gabriel asked as the laughter died down.

"Nothing." Came the slurred reply as Sam set his glass on the table with a loud thud.

"Nothing? Then why all this?" He gestured to the mess on the table.

Sam leaned forward again, and with no joy in his eyes he answered "Fun."

"You don't look like your having fun." There was a touch of sadness in his voice. "Where's Dean?"

Sam flinched a little at his brothers name, looking anywhere but at Gabriel. He took a sharp inhale, steeling himself.

"Told you. We were drinking for fun. Then he," his eyes slowly made their way to meet Gabriels, "took his angel to bed."

Understanding took over in Gabriels mind. "Ah, I see. You're feeling..."

"Lonely." Sam was nervously picking at his nails, his eyes once again returning to gaze at the table. Gabriel could tell something was running through the hunters brain, but he made a promise to never read their minds unless it was an emergency. But the emotions rolling off of Sam were broadcasting loud and clear. And Gabriel needed to diffuse this situation quickly.

He let out a heavy sigh. "OK Samsquach, lets get you a glass of water and send you off to bed."

Instead of snapping one up for him, Gabriel took Sams empty glass and walked over to the steel sink, feeling Sams eyes boring into him as he stepped across the kitchen floor. He rinsed out the glass, removing the remnants of rum and lime wedges, but before he could fill it back up with water, a pair of strong hands snaked their way around his waist. Gabriels heart leapt into his throat as he felt Sams hands cross over his stomach, then slowly start the journey up his chest. The loud clatter of the glass dropping against the sink did nothing to stop the advancement of Sams fingers, and Gabriel wouldn't want them to. 

He tilted his head back into the strong shoulder of the hunter behind him, eyes closing as he enjoyed the feeling of Sam exploring his body. As his hands were working some kind of magic, Sam brought his head down, placing gentle kisses on Gabriels neck and jaw. The exploring hands separated, one heading up to gently massage Gabriels neck and the other slid down his thigh. 

Gabriel pushed his body back into Sam, and let out a breathy moan at the feeling of Sams hard shaft pressing into his lower back. Sam shifted his legs a little wider and ground down into Gabriels ass, his gigantic hands finally palming Gabriel hardening cock over the denim of his jeans. 

"Ah...Sam" Gabriel reached a hand up to thread his fingers into Sams glorious hair. "You...ah...you shouldn't do this."

Sam answered him by thrusting into him harder, earning a sharp gasp from the archangel. 

"Are you sure about that?"

"Sammy! Shit..." Gabriel was rocking his body, matching Sams heavy thrusting. "You're drunk. And your...fuck!...your emotions are... you don't really want this."

Suddenly, Sams frantic movements slowed. His hands were no longer clutching desperately to Gabriels body, but massaging him gently. The almost violent movement of Sams hips slowed, and Gabriel was lost in the sensuality of the motion.

"You don't know what I want." The warm breath wafting over Gabriels ear sent a vibration down through his whole body. "And I may be drunk, but I do know what I want."

Sam twisted Gabriel around quickly, their chests pressed together. Large hands ghosted their way up to frame Gabriel's face, thumbs caressing his cheeks. Sam ducked his head low, his lips so close to Gabriels.

"I want to kiss you," Sam whispered sweetly. "Can I kiss you?"

Gabriel didn't say a word, only pausing a moment before bringing their lips together. Whatever space that was open between them closed quickly as Sam surged forward in urgency to deepen the kiss.

What started gentle and tender quickly became a fight for dominance. Hips rutted against each other as fingers danced under shirts and across taut skin. The kitchen echoed with gasps and moans.

When Gabriels hands found their way behind Sams neck, the hunter seized the opportunity and reached down behind Gabriels thighs, hoisting the angel up as he gasped in surprise.

A few more thrusts against the sink had Gabriel groaning through gritted teeth in pleasure.

"Let's go. Why don't you show me some of your tricks, demigod."

Gabriels head rolled back in pleasure, and Sam eagerly nipped at the tender skin presented to him.

"Your room," was all Gabriel could spit out through the onslaught of pure bliss he was experiencing.

Sam growled against Gabriels neck, and left one last bite before hiking the angel up for a better grip under his thighs. The change in angles allowed Gabriel to lean in and attack Sams neck with searing kisses, his feet hooking together at Sams back.

The mess in the kitchen was forgotten.

Sam took his angel to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> <3 <3 <3


End file.
